


Armistice

by FairyNiamh



Category: Three Rivers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: All hands on deck during an unusual accident.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: WIP Big Bang Challenge 2020





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> I know jack about transplants, but this is not your usual situation.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Andy," Miranda muttered from her seat behind her desk.

Confusion marred his usually jovial looking face momentarily. "I decided to come in an hour early to finish up some paperwork I was too tired to do last night."

"Still…" she started.

"What she is trying to say is that we weren't expecting you to be here, until the Mythical Armistice Festival was over," David expanded on his co-worker's thoughts.

"I know I can take a two-week vacation, but I don't think it will take me a week to prepare for the festival. I have already have the salient points outlined," Andy huffed as he absently browsed the files at the nurses' station.

"When is the festival?" the normally feisty doctor asked as she rubbed her temples.

"For the invited professionals; you know the doctors, nurses, police, fire, and such, it starts on the 15th and ends on the 18th. The 19th is a day of _'rest'_. Meaning it's an excuse to party. Then we come back to work with new knowledge and the general public enjoys the festival," he explained for what felt like the hundredth time since he was invited to participate.

David nodded dutifully with a pained smile on his face. "What day do you think today is?"

"The 8th. We have a calendar posted for a reason," was the short terse reply.

"Except someone has _not_ been marking out the days. Today is the 15th, Andy. What time are you supposed to show up?" a calming voice asked gently.

"I was supposed to meet with the Fae Healers Enclave at 7:00 this morning. I cannot believe I missed such an important meeting," he bemoaned as he dropped into the closest chair.

Ryan frowned and looked around as he heard the other doctor’s whistle. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

"Did you graduate high school?" came the incredulous question.

The young man bristled at the blunt question. History had always been his weak spot, so he hadn't always paid attention in that class.

"Look," Andy started to explain as he gathered up his luggage containing the stuff needed for his presentation, hoping that the Fae would forgive him.

As his luck ran, just as he had checked that everything was properly packed, Pam came. "Hey, Pam and Sofia just called a code Green, all Doctors to the E.R. Stat and before any of you say you are not an emergency doctor, Sofia wants to remind you that all doctors are E.R. doctors during times of emergency."

"What happened?" Andy asked as he dropped the bogs he had been gathering.

"Explosion at the Festival," came the short terse reply.

"Terrorist?" he asked anxiously. 

"Accident. City workers hit a gas pipe," the nurse confirmed. 

He shook his head "Any dead?"

"Five so far. Now get your asses in gear and get to the E.R." she ordered.

"Ryan, stay up here. Help Rehka as much as you can and stand by to list any possible transplants needed," Andy ordered as he and the other doctor's rushed downstairs to assess the damage.

The E.R. was the scene of controlled chaos. 

Andy passed several non-vital injuries. Triage would patch them up as soon as they could.

"Take his BP, keep giving him blood. Run a Type and Cross and then run an M type Rainbow of tubes send it all upstairs to Surgery 7," Andy ordered as soon as he saw the somewhat familiar figure being rolled in. He knew he was a fae, but not much else.

"Shouldn't we take him to the Trauma center?" the nurse questioned. 

"No, too many people going in and out. Get a hold of a fae healer. I will need their assistance," Andy called put, trusting the staff to follow orders.

What he was not expecting was to know the healer or for her to be waiting for him. "If you're here to chastise me, it will have to wait, Cypress."

This appeared to confuse the fae healer, "Why would I be cross with you?"

"I never showed up this morning," he explained as he and his assistant transferred the patient to the operating table.

"Mother Gaia had plans for you elsewhere. I had thought I would arrive in time to save East; I see I failed," she whispered.

"My patient's name is East?" he asked with a smile hidden behind his face mask as he examined the body for any life-threatening lacerations.

"Yes, his name was East Silverbug he has protected people from ghosts and demons. He will be missed and mourned," she confessed mournfully. 

"He's still alive and I do not plan on letting him die," he ground out. He was not going to give up on a life. 

"His appendix has been damaged beyond a chance of restoration," Cypress explained softly.

Andy shrugged, "We'll remove it before it can cause any serious internal damage."

She gave a sad smile and ran her fingers through East's hair. "You were here to show him an act of kindness. You're right, a quick death would be easier."

The doctor was thrown for a loop at her words. "I feel like I am missing an important piece of information here. We perform appendectomies all the time and we don't usually lose the patient. They recover and go to lead full lives. What am I missing?"

"The appendix is as important to a fae as a liver is to a human. We will die without it," was the simple explanation.

"We'll do a transplant," he suggested as he made his way over to the intercom.

"We studied your discipline of human organ transplant. We even attempted to transplant an unimportant organ. The recipient died within minutes of receiving the donor spleen. We found that she died exactly the way her donor had. Mass infection leading to a heart attack. It was hypothesized that due to our empathic waves, she let death consume her before we could remove the offensive organ," she informed him, with sadness coloring her voice.

"Then we will have to do a live transplant. Is there anything you can tell me to help save East's life?" he asked, already preparing for the surgery.

"You can do a live transplant?" she asked, clearly skeptical.

He waved away her concern as he answered, "A lot of our kidney and liver donors are alive. Not on death's door."

She nodded as if she had been testing him. "The only blood type that is comparative to our blood-"

"Is O negative, I know. I was the one who discovered that," he reminded her.

"Yes, you also cannot use any pain easement on the donor," came the dry factual information about what was to be.

This caused Andy to stop his actions and thoughts. The live transplant would be no trouble, any form of anesthesia, no, the chances for death due to shock would be too high to risk.

Cypress smiled at the surgeon's dilemma, "We have other ways to eliminate any pain without the use of mankind’s traditional poisons. I will explain it to the donor and once the procedure is over, you may use whatever is needed to comfort him or her."

He nodded at the fae's words and tried to figure out what Ryan would need to know to get this order in the system A.S.A.P. He called the man to put out the unusual organ call. "Ryan? Yeah, listen up. This is not a prank; this is a life-or-death situation. I need you to procure an appendix from a healthy, _living_ , donor with blood type O RH negative."

"I'm sorry, but did you say appendix?" was the incredulous question. “Yes, I did. Look, this is for the fae in bay 7. The ambassador explained the problem. I save lives, human or other. So, find me that appendix stat," he ordered and hung up the phone.

"Will your Ryan be able to find an appendix in time?" she questioned curiously. 

Andy gave a hopeful and encouraging smile, "He is dedicated, passionate, and good at his job."

The fae gave a non-committal hum at his words. Obviously, she had been let down by one too many humans.

"I trust Ryan, above everyone else in my crew, to find the organ I need," he commented solemnly.

As soon as his words were out, Ryan came rushing in with the news. "I found a donor." 

"That was quick," the doctor could not keep his surprise from showing.

"When can the donor arrive?" the ever-practical fae asked.

"Right now," he merrily voice informed the pair.

"When may we speak to them?" Cypress asked bluntly.

"Right now," was the good news.

"Excellent, are they in the lobby?" Andy asked proudly. 

"No," he chuckled. 

Andy took a deep breath before asking, "Then, where are they?"

Smiling the younger man thumped his chest with his fist. "You're looking at him." 

"Ryan, are you sure?" The doctor was a little taken back by the man's willingness to help.

He nodded vigorously, "I have never been more sure in my life."

Cypress smiled for the first time since she had seen the injured East. "It will be different than any transplants you have witnessed."

"Different how?" Came the obvious question. 

Andy explained the best he could and watched as the man had second thoughts. "No pain medication?"

"I can negate any discomfort you may feel for the duration of the procedure. Once it is finished Dr. Yablonski may administer any medication he feels would benefit you," came the terse logical response.

"I have seen it done. I don't understand how it is done, but I know it works. I would never ask anyone to do this if I wasn't confident about their safety and comfort," the doctor assured him.

Ryan nodded and asked the only question he had, "What do I need to do?" 

"Cleaning the area isn't going to be a problem, is it? " the doctor asked before giving directions.

"Not that we have observed. There was one that had a topical allergic reaction, nothing deadly, just annoying," the beautiful fae replied.

The doctor nodded his understanding before turning to Ryan. "Grab yourself a medical grown, do your best to empty your bladder, change, and get back here. Cypress and I will set up the O.R."

"Gotcha," he acknowledged as he ran to follow the orders.

"This is highly irregular, are you sure they need to be next to each other?" he asked even as he pulled in a second gurney for Ryan.

The fae signed deeply, "I must remain in physical contact with both of them throughout the entire procedure to ensure harmony and balance between them. This will ensure that East's body accepts the donor organ and that Ryan's body does not mourn the loss of said organ."

Andy just nodded, not truly understanding what the fae was trying to convey. "I am going to call Nurse Rehka to assist me. "

"She must not touch either of them until both men are closed," she warned. 

"I will need her to close up Ryan, while I switch out East's appendix," he explained calmly.

"Then you wish for them both to die," she stated sincerely. 

"What? No, I am doing this because I want to save East. Rehka is there to make this more effective," he assured her.

"You know nothing of fae medicine. Too many fingers spoil the pie. When a bone is broken, one person attends to the pain and the other sets the bone. Every time there is a third person the patient dies. So, now do you understand why they must not touch?" she pleaded for his understanding.

The doctor did not understand, but he took an oath and he would stick to it. He couldn't say if she was being overly dramatic or honest. Either way, he knew he would have to do as she ordered. "May she hand _me_ instruments as I need them?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable. Please, explain everything to her; clearly and concisely, including the consequences. While I am guiding these men to serenity and health; I am also their guardian. I will defend them to the very end, even if it costs me my life," the fae declared seriously.

"Understood," and he did understand. He felt that way every time he performed any surgery.

Ryan came out, grinning nervously at the beautiful fae. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, Dr. Yablonski is going to explain to the nurse what she can help with and what is not allowed. While I will help you relax enough to find your center and song," she explained as she guided him to lie down on the stretcher.

He calmed down and stopped fidgeting as he processed her words. "Find my center, I get that. Find my song, I don't understand that," he confessed.

"A song that brings you calmness and strength just thinking of the tune," came the simple explanation.

"Any song?" he asked as he sat on the newly installed gurney.

"As long as it brings you peace and strength," she assured him as she gently guided him to lie down. Positive she could guide him to a good choice if His would be disruptive or brash in any way.

His eyebrows scrunched up in thought. It was a relatively easy choice for him. "Would..." He started to say.

"Don't tell me. Just close your eyes and play the song in your mind. Keep repeating the song," came the melodious instructions.

Ryan closed his eyes and played 2cello's version of 'Eye of the Tiger' in his mind. He thought he heard _'East will enjoy the song'_ but he couldn't be sure of that.

"They're ready," Cypress informed the doctor and nurse.

Andy whispered a soft curse when he noticed an important step he had forgotten.

"How in the hell did you forget to put a saline drip on Ryan? Move, let me..." The irritated nurse started.

The doctor stopped her forward momentum. "Don't touch either of them. I already warned you. I will have to work double time. I need you to get 4 units of saline, 20 milligrams morphine, lidocaine spray, and have 2 units of RH negative on hold. Gather them and stand by. Once Cypress stops what she's doing. She will remove her hand and then Ryan is in for a world of pain and it is all my fault."

Rehka chose to glare at the doctor, before setting off to follow the man's order. She was not happy with this new side of him and if he killed Ryan, she would make his life a living hell. 

As soon as the nurse was out of the room, he made the first incision and just got down to doing what needed to be done. He cursed softly at the amount of blood coming out of his incision.

Dread and doubt filled the Doctor as the blood welled up and started to slide over then down Ryan's hip. He shook his head and refocused on the task at hand.

What felt like an eternity, actually took a few minutes to accomplish. Before he knew it, he clamped the healthy organ, removed it, and closed the younger man up. 

As much as he wanted Rehka to come and tend to Ryan. To properly clean and bandage the wound. Yet, he knew that the operation was only half over.

He took a deep breath as he moved to East. The fae was significantly paler than when he first arrived, which worried the doctor greatly.

Steeling himself, he made the necessary incision. 

This time he was ready for the blood. He wished someone else could step in and help, but he understood that he _had_ to handle this. 

In less time than it took with Ryan, he made it to the damaged appendix. "Getting ready to replace the appendix. Not sure what you need to do, but here goes everything."

With those last words, he crimped just before the organ and swiftly removed it, before beginning the delicate process of attaching the transplant organ.

All in all, the procedure only lasted twenty-five minutes, but with the stress of doing a new life or death operation, it could have very well been twenty-five years.

Ensuring that there was no internal bleeding, he smiled, closed the fae up, and stepped away indicating that Cypress was to do what she needed to end her part.

As soon as she removed her hand from Ryan, Rehka swooped in with an I.V. saline drip, pain medication, and everything she needed to tend to Ryan. If the flares she kept shooting at him was any indication, he was in for more than an earful... and it would be painful for him.

"East is recovering faster than I had anticipated," a confused Cypress informed them suddenly.

"Did something go wrong?" Dr. Yablonski asked hurriedly. He rushed over to his patient to check his vitals.

"You misunderstand me. I fully expected to deliver bad news to his mate. Your medicine seems barbaric and unbalanced with nature. Yet, without it East would be a top of a funeral pyre. The fae community is in debt to you and the brave young man who did this for a stranger," Cypress clarified.

"I always thought that the fae were pretty, but standoffish," a drugged Ryan rambled.

"I suppose to an outsider, we do seem... rigid. I assure you; we are friendly," she stated kindly. 

The human grinned like a loon and nodded his understanding. "His song mixed well with mine."

"You could hear East's song?" came the startled question.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was, but it was pretty," he explained with a small giggle.

This made everyone relax. The day had started as a high stressed fight for a life and ended enlightened and mutual respect amongst two very different people. It didn't solve much, just enough for healing and understanding to begin and, hopefully, flourish.

~Fin~

East Silverbug - East protects beings from ghosts and demons. He lives in rotting woodlands near poisonous toadstools. He wears red with white flames and has shimmering translucent wings like a cicada.


End file.
